


A Night at the Theatre

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [311]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jody is a good friend, Theatre, doing friendly things, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Jody invites Sam to the show by emailing him the tickets.





	

Sam gets an email, forwarded from Jody’s account with a subject of “your tickets.” He frowns and opens it.

Jody’s written a little message: _Saw this and thought of you. Alex’s school, next weekend. Wanna come?_

Sam has no idea why Jody would think of _him_ , because he’s never told her he likes theatre. It’s not really something he casually brings up or anything.

Still, they don’t have a case, so Sam drives out to Sioux Falls and makes it an hour before the play, pulling into Jody’s driveway and walking up to the house.

Alex answers the door, looking at Sam with what he strongly believes is less disdain than usual. She’s never exactly warmed up to him, in all the times he’s visited, not that he can entirely blame her. Still, she doesn’t look like she wants to kill him, or even throw him out, so Sam figures they’ve made progress.

“Jody!” she shouts. “The giant’s here.”

Jody comes down the stairs. “Don’t shout, unless you want the whole neighborhood to hear you–hey Sam. Nice of you to make it,” she says.

Sam grins and steps inside. “Couldn’t resist an invitation from you,” he says as she pulls him into a hug. 

She looks him over and smirks. “Sam, it’s a high school play, not that fancy,” she says. 

Sam flushes and looks down. He’s put on a shirt and tie, not really sure of the dress code. He was always in any high school productions he got to attend, and has long since forgotten what the attendees where wearing. He shrugs.

Jody turns to Alex. “Sure you don’t want to come?” she asks.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Lame,” she pronounces. 

Jody sighs but doesn’t argue, and Sam presumes this is an ongoing thing. She shrugs. “Well, Sam and I’ll be back later, then,” she says.

Jody drives them to the school–in a squad car, and Sam’s never been in one of these without handcuffs before, it’s kind of interesting–and parks near the door. She shows the sixteen year old working the door their tickets, they get handed flimsy programs, and let in to find seats.

“Ever seen this?” Jody asks.

“A couple times, on TV,” Sam says. “You know, with Kevin Bacon. But not…I think the last time I saw it was with Jess. A decade ago.”

“Think it’s been about the same amount of time for me,” Jody says. “This should be interesting, then.”

Just then, the house lights go down, and they have to stop talking. Sam turns to face the stage, and realizes the feeling in his gut is something akin to excitement.

He has to give Jody props for putting this together. This is one of the best things he’s gotten to do in a while.


End file.
